matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eycestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Matrix Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Neo page. It will be helpful to go through the Manual of Style. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 01:47, August 5, 2011 Welcome Hello here! If you need any help, just leave a message on my talk page. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 08:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, this place can definately do with some help. I can't get much time to work on the Scene Index of The Matrix Reloaded page. I have the movie (Reloaded) on my PC. I can get the images from them if you just post a message on my Talk page [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 06:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Back I too have been unable to come here for the very same reasons... Again, tell me if you make a page and need some images from either Reloaded or Revolutions!! [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 04:06, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Error spelling kk, thank you =) Sclera1 08:16, February 22, 2012 (UTC) hey there darkFuture, because i am not available here most of the time as well as feeling a bit tired from the duties, i was wondering if you could replace me as the admin for the matrix wikia. I think you would do a great job due to your record on the Sonic New Wikia etc. i'll still contribute but not as much as before. It don't think i can carry out being an admin for this wikia right now. I can give it to someone else if you don't want it. cheers =) Sclera1 08:04, June 27, 2012 (UTC) thats fine... =) Sclera1 07:20, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations I've come out of semi-retirement to congratulate you on joining our illustrious (if not always very active!) ranks. I appreciate the time and effort you've put into the Wiki so far, and wish you luck and all the best for the future; so to mark your appointment, I've made a new wordmark which you should now see at the top of every page. If you ever need a hand, give me a shout and I should get the message: to some degree I regret not being able to be more active, but at the same time I know what contributions I've made in the past. In either case, I know that you'll make a capable admin and will be more than up to the task. Once again, congrats! --xensyriaT 20:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ok =) Sclera1 04:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) For what it's worth, you don't need to convert American spelling to British. Rumor is a proper American spelling while Rumour is a proper British spelling. Especially given that the Matrix is an American film (and moreso that the article I wrote about my character, as an American), I feel that not adding a "u" is satisfactory. Neoteny 19:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I need your help bad. Hey Scorguy unfairly block me and when I try to talked to him about it her extend it even though acording to this. Notification details Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Sacorguy79. Reason given: Cross-wiki stalking over previous ban Start of block: 01:40, July 16, 2012 Expiry of block: 01:40, August 13, 2012 Intended blockee: Sonamyfan666 Block ID: #8905 Current IP address: 24.211.33.121 You can contact Sacorguy79 or another administrator to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. Which comes from the wiki I can contact him and talk to him about the block is there anything you can do to help. Thanks alot I really mean it thanks.Sonamyfan666 (talk) 02:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello. This is a great wiki by the way for a great movie trilogy. Can you help me with the Persephone Page? I would like to make the template for the Exile character Template Image smaller. The Template that is used right now has the image of Persephone that too big for a page like that. Is it possible to make the template except smaller images without leaving the red outline free space? Thanks. Peazeract (talk) 07:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Related videos Hey, I've been contacted about the possibility of adding a "Related Videos" section to the wiki, as seen on many other wikis (e.g. fallout.wikia.com) between "Recent Wiki Activity" and "Latest photos". What do you reckon? --xensyriaT 23:39, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Cheers for the feedback, I've asked him to add it. As you say, hopefully it will improve with time. --xensyriaT 22:27, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Sonicfan008 Look at the Wiki activity. Sonicfan008 put porn up on SNN. TheAwesomefroggy (talk) 03:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I remember hearing about "MS" on the don't feed the trolls policy forum. Same user? Also, you're welcome (for notifying you.) TheAwesomefroggy (talk) 03:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) : Yep. And just out of curiosity, do you know who the user Admiral said he/she was most likely a sockpuppet of? TheAwesomefroggy (talk) 03:18, September 30, 2012 (UTC) : Didn't mean to...sorry. TheAwesomefroggy (talk) 03:34, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Featured User Interview Quote Question: How do you feel about becoming Featured User? "I'm very excited, but also a little nervous admittedly since this is my first time becoming a Featured User. I am endlessly grateful for those who decided to give me this chance." # 1. Q) When did you first join Sonic News Network? :A) I joined the SNN on May 14, 2010. # 2. Q) What attracted you to the site? :A) I was an avid viewer of the site. I used the SNN to keep me updated on the Sonic franchise, specifically the video games. I first became an editor here when I made a huge update on the Bentley Jones article. # 3. Q) Who were your first friends on the wiki? :A) I was very shy when I first joined SNN. I first interacted with Moon the Hedgehog and SirLinkalot96, but both interactions were very brief. I started to warm up after I commented on a few blogs, and was befriended by Spanishechidna, Amyroselove, and JaketheHedgehog. After that, my relationships with the users of SNN expanded spontaneously, helping me to become more open with the community. # 4. Q) What's your favorite Sonic game? :A) I've favored Sonic Battle for several years because it was easy to carry around with me, helped time go by quickly when I was bored, and has a great plot. The Sonic Riders series currently has my highest loyalty though. # 5. Q) Who's your favorite Sonic character? :A) Silver the Hedgehog. I can connect with this character very well. I admire his abilities, personality, motives... Yeah, just about everything about him. His theme song, "Dreams of an Absolution", only strengthened my support of him. I'm hoping to see Silver in the main series more often. # 6. Q) What was the first Sonic game you ever played? :A) This is a hard one. It was either Sonic Advance, or Sonic Adventure 2. Both were excellent games in their own rights, though I might lean towards SA2. # 7. Q) Who or what first introduced you to the Sonic franchise? :A) I recall one of my cousins was showing a few Sonic games to me years ago. He was a pretty big Sonic fan, so it naturally rubbed off on me since I often played his Sonic games with him. We always had a blast racing each other in City Escape and Green Forest, as well as raising our own Chao and pitting them against each other. # 8. Q) Have you ever made a Sonic fan-character? :A) I actually have several fan characters, but I'll just discuss one of them. My main FC is Alter the Wolf, also known as the Protector of Chaos. I'm currently remastering his story on my deviantART account. I'm hoping to gain a following with my stories so that I can be a writer for the Sonic series, and maybe a voice actor too. # 9. Q) What are your other interests? :A) I'm a big fan of music in general. My favorite musician in and out of the Sonic series is Bentley Jones. He has been an extreme inspiration for me to pursue a career in music, but I'm not too sure if I would be quite successful on that path. I'm currently practicing my writing skills on deviantART, and I'm thinking of becoming a graphic designer too. It would be cool to be able to design my own characters and do requests for those that can't do so themselves. :I am also a fan of the Matrix Trilogy, which indulged me to edit at the Matrix Wiki where I also administrate. # 10. Q) Do you have any hopes or ambitions for your time on SNN? :A) I'm hoping that I can stick around for a very long time, but life has a funny way of changing one's course. I deeply care for the community, and I will always continue to do my best to ensure that we remain united and fair to all of our hardworking users. I've accomplished a lot during my time here on SNN. Looking back at my past on here have shown me just how much I have become more experienced and dedicated to the site. It has been a most splendid journey for me. And there's the interview.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 01:54, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Congrats man! --xensyriaT 14:44, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks! :) 16:19, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Bots hi, hows it going? =) i was wondering, what is involved in making the bot you made? and i was wondering, if its not too much trouble to set one up for a general wikia that I constructed? cheers =)